1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball comprising a solid core enclosed with a cover of two inner and outer layers.
2. Prior Art
Golf balls of various structures have recently been proposed. In particular, many proposals were made on solid golf balls, inter alia, multi-piece solid golf balls comprising a solid core enclosed with a cover of plural layers from the standpoints of flight distance, control (or spin rate), and feeling (see JP-A 244174/1992, 142228/1994, 24084/1995, 24085/1995, and 10358/1997).
Nevertheless, there is a desire to have a multi-piece solid golf ball having further improved flight performance, superior spin property, and good feeling upon wood, iron and putter shots as well as good scraping resistance and durability.